Different time and different world
by CuteLittleCupcake
Summary: Kimberly a normal average twenty-three year old wakes up in a world that is not of her own. Things get crazy especially for our crazy prince since he is attached to this new human that appeared out of nowhere in the woods one day. Yes Prince Nuada works for the BRPD since he is bound by honor to do.
1. Author's NoteIntroduction to Story

Chapter one:

Author's note:

So I had a dream about this a couple of nights ago and believe it would make a good short story on here, seeing as how there are not many M rating Nuada stories. Plus I need my fix anyhow will be posting the FIRST Chapter by 11.25.2012.

Kimberly Lopez- Main character, immortal, healing powers, sort of like Claire from Hero's yes she can heal herself automatically, can never die either. Anyhow she has green eyes, glasses, and long curly medium chocolate brown hair. She is human. the catch is she is from our universe and someone how sleeping she fell into the Hellboy universe. Craziness ensues...


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: None of the Hellboy 2 or Hellboy characters belong to me! In addition, Bres does not either he is the O/c of another author!

A/n this is a basic author's note here.

After long day of working as someone who was considered an important asset to her work, Kimberly was glad to be back in her bedroom. She did not have the traditional home; she had a room and shared a bathroom. She was a domestic servant; she had always wanted to make everyone around her happy. So she prided herself on her ability to make others smile and comfort them when needed. She went into the bathroom doing her nightly ritual as required. Now everyone knows the simulations of those who live in the United States as being overweight and obese. Kimberly did try to lose weight even though she was slightly overweight you could not tell given that she carried the weight well.

Looking in the mirror 'I do not look that bad, ugh if only I could have more time during the day stupid 24/hrs. And a waste of eight hours required for a good night's rest, oh well I shall try better tomorrow'

Turning on the water to the perfect temperature, she got into the shower finished up that part of her nightly rituals. Brushed her teeth and headed to bed. She turned the TV on before she went to sleep, of course, by chance, Hellboy 2 would be on, and slowly she drifted to sleep.

In the universe of Hellboy, things have gone a bit crazy the BPRD the Prince and his sister had been brought back to life for a greater purpose to help the BPRD, Nuada and Nuala both promised the BRPD that they would not try to destroy humans or hurt anyone. The BPRD agreed to help give the Unseen people some land and some help resoretoring the once Kingdom of Bethmoora. Prince Nuada and Nuala had the discussion of who would rule since after the only heir to the throne had committed an act of treason, by killing King Balor. With the help of the remaining elders, the royalty and the elders decided that the new king of the new Bethmoora land. This new king was the lost younger brother of King Balor, his brother Bres who was thought to be lost to the humans about 1000 years ago. Bres was of sound mind and heart and would rule the way both Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala wanted to him to do so. A firm hand for dealings with the humans and a gentle heart for understand that everyone had their place on this Earth. At the UN, the Unseen leader was given a place the countries were all under oath and contract not to reveal the Unseen people of the world under fear of jail time and financial obligations. It was a crime to reveal things about Bethmoora or otherwise. The Unseen leader who debated and negotiated things for the Unseen world was named Alistoria; she was very wise and older than most unseen people were. She had told Nuala and Prince Nuada whom their soul ties where.

There are legends that tell of soul ties, in every world, there is by one person you are tied to, some say that tie is a red line that wraps around your heart other say it is a mixture of colors but the tie is still wrap around your heart. Nuala's tie was of course Abe. Nuada looked into the water like bowel when Alistoria showed him, it showed him a girl with green eyes that had a brown circle around the iris of the eye and it should curly brown hair, but not the entire girl. When he went to ask who and where the girl was gone out of the water like image. Nuada was angry

"That was a human Alistoria! I would never be tied, in love, or intimate with a human, EVER!" Nuada stormed out of the room.

"Alistoria, thank you for showing us this, I do apologize for my brother's disrespect but he is sensitive to what the humans has done and is doing to our world. Said Nuala

"Dear Princess this human just may change his mind, she is after all a selfless and bright person," Said Alistoria softly, "Time will tell for these two, I am but sure he will fall and care for her eventually."

"Where is she so me and Abe may find her before we lose her to those that wish to hurt the Prince, after all we no longer are connect to where if he is hurt I am, since I found my Abe me and him have what my brother and I have," Nuala continued, "If they are truly connect and she dies my brother will die as well."

"This is true my princess," Said Alistoria, "But I must tell you she is not of our world she is in a world where our world is a mere story and a moving picture to her, she might never come to us or your brother, but as long as she is alive he should be fine."

"Oh dear, well we can all but hope for her to somehow end up with us." Nuala said.

"Yes, now off with you, you need to return to Abe and your brother they worry." Said Alistoria.

"Thank you." Said Nuala

Nuala walked out of the apartment that was provided by the BPRD for Alistoria's comfort. It was really quite good they finally had come to an agreement with the Prince and the humans. She of course wanted her brother to be happy, but as luck would have it, Prince Nuada was beginning to see that not all humans were as greedy, though most were there were some of those who wanted to help the earth and most people tried to help. If only she saw what was coming next. She got into the car with Nuada and waited to be driven back to the BPRD after getting Alistoria settled in her apartment.

"I can't believe she grouped me with a Human and you with that THING!" Said Nuada, "It is very insulting."

"Brother you must get to know others before making a decision about someone you do not even, someone who is alone without her soul tie in her own world!." Yelled Nuala Frustrated with her brother

"You mean to tell me I will never fully love or be able to have our name carried on?!" Nuada asked.

"Brother, you never know and I am sorry I never meant to tell you this." Nuala said.

"Will I ever see her?" said Nuada

"I think you may, we shall see." Said Nuala.

The rest of the way to the BPRD was silent, as soon as they arrived they went to the rooms they resided in, most of the rooms were a suite, Nuada and Nuala's had a kitchen each. All of the ten rooms at the BPRD save Hellboy's room he never cooked, nor did Liz much now they had the twins both girls, Hellboy was elated and happy. The girls had their father skin tone but not his horns or tail. One of the twins had the ability to control fire; the other twin had the ability to control water so it was dangerous to be around them when they were upset. One could drown you and one could burn you. No one wanted that. They had come back to work at the BPRD with a contract and the safe knowledge their twins would never be tested on, Liz knew her children would save the world when it came time. She also knew Hellboy may destroy our world, but the twins were never supposed to come, they would be the key to stopping Hellboy without destroying him. Abe came back too with the stipulation that Nuala could live with him and they would have a safe place to live out their days and have a safe haven to have a family if they wished. The BPRD accepted them, kept them a secret, and still do. They do have to go on mission to help prevent some unseen creatures from revealing themselves. Overall, it is an okay life for them. An alarm with off, all the agents gathered their gear and headed toward the trucks, semi-trucks the used now.

"There was a large magic disturbance in upper Manhattan on one of the buildings." Manning started, "It looks like a bedroom has been deposited on one of the roof top terraces." Looking at the computer monitor where the helicopter was sending images.

"Oh boy a bedroom, scary!," said Hellboy

"Red, we don't know what it is, it may be a dangerous person or who knows what may be lurking." Said Abe

"The boogie man?" asked Hellboy

"Actually demon the boogie man is real, we call him Pitch, but nobody believes in him so he is fading away. "Answered Prince Nuada.

"Yea right let's get this over with," Hellboy said as they arrived at the building.

Once they go on the service elevator it was straight up to the roof, when they got up to the roof the saw an ordinary bedroom set, a dresser, TV, nightstand, office supplies, boxes that said clothes on them, a bed with a girl it, at least judging by the purple flowers on the covers they believed it to be a girl, a crate with a white Pomeranian in it, and a night stand with some things one it. Every time an agent got close to it, a shield like bubble would appear and they could not go near the girl or the bed. Nuada, Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Manning got off the elevator and went toward the bedroom. All of a sudden, Nuada felt something pulling him strongly, and then he heard a voice in his own language.

_"~Go to her she is the one, kiss her and she shall awake." Said the voice~_

_"~I am most definitely not kissing a human, they're not whole, they are empty._~" Nuada replied.

_"~NUADA you will suffer great pains now that you've seen her, if you do not wake and kiss her she will be lost to her world and yours as well," The voice continued, "After losing her you will slowly go mad, then you will fade from this Earth, your sister may not be safe after, she too will go mad at the loss of her brother.~"_

_"But-she is a human." Said Nuada_

_"A special human, though, you shall see," Said the voice._

_"Fine," said Nuada, "I will try my hand at this and see if I shall pass through."_

Nuada went toward the bubble like thing that was forming and walked right through it. When the dog saw Nuada, she barked. "*Hush now, you will wake your master, she will die if she is waken before I wake her*", Nuada told the creature. "*I don't know you who are you, where are we, this is not my master's home. This is strange world you are not human, but my master's home is always filled with non-humans. I shall quiet for you.*" The creature replied. Nuada wondered what the creature had meant. Nuada got closer to the bed, he saw the woman in Alistoria's bowl. She was shorter than he by nearly two feet was; consider he was nearly 6'11" almost as tall as Hellboy. He could venture to guess she was about 5'5". In addition, he saw her curves, almost too perfect to be a mortal's curves, resembling a Greek statue of Venus. Her hair, long down to her butt almost lose and wild from sleep, was the curly medium chocolate brown he had seen in the bowl. He suddenly had a vision of her on top of him eyes closed riding him till he submitted all the while him pulling her hair to expose her neck to him. He shook the thought out of his mind embarrassed his sister might have saw, they shared the mind link but not the injuries. It was Abe would asked the Angel of Death this, the Angel had agreed to bring them back to life, only they had to help prevent the end of the world when needed. He leaned down to kiss her lips, what he felt was sparks, electricity like it was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. He wanted more, to touch her, to hold her, to make her his. He pulled away opening his eyes to a very shocked woman. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Where am I?!" screamed the woman, "This is not fucking Georgia damnit."

"You! You are, that is not possible. Oh my God," said the woman before fainting.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it, please do not be too harsh. L I'm scared Lol


End file.
